Mirror, Sword, Shield Book Two: Sword
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: In her first outing as a New God, Artemis is forced to defend a small city on her own. Will Orion and Barda arrive in time to save her? Artemis,Orion, Barda, Light Ray


Mirror, Sword, Shield

Book Two: Sword

"So this is your home?" Artemis whispered.

"It is our home now." He said.

"Any regrets?"

"Only one, I am sorry that I hurt you."

"It had to happen you need the Orb-."

"To hell with the Orb, it wasn't worth what I just put you through."

"We did this together, it was what I wanted so stop blaming yourself I am fine."

Her attempt to rid him of his guilt only made him love her more. He released her and rose from the water. After strolling to a nearby cabinet he opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for her.

"Drink this; it will make you feel better. She began to take a long gulp."

"Easy now, this wine is potent."

"Nectar of the Gods?"

"Something like that."

He slid back into the pool beside her and watched her take a small sip.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Between these delightful waters and your wine I do not feel a thing."

"These are healing waters, straight from the source you may feel some discomfort in the morning but this should get you through the night."

.

Later, as they lay together in what _was_ Orion's bed her anxieties began to re-emerge. This was the first time she had ever shared a bed with a man. Her mind told her to push him away but her body was enjoying his warmth far too much to put an end to it. She could tell by his steady breathing that he was well on his way to sleep. Even though he was lying behind her she could feel his heart beat. As she began to drift off, both her body and mind disconnected and she unconsciously moved closer to him, in response, he draped his arm around her waist.

Artemis awakened disoriented. Orion was not lying next to her prompting her to wonder if the previous day's events had been yet another one of her erotic dreams. When she attempted to rise from the bed the pain in her nether region informed her that what she had experienced was real. She laid down and let the memory of their lovemaking consume her, the thought of what he had done to her the pleasure she experienced caused her to blush at first and renewed her desire. She closed her eyes and relished the memory of the pleasure, consumed with lust she moved to satisfy herself. Orion entered the bedroom with a hot beverage that he had prepared for her. He did not make his presence known even though he had intruded on her private moment. After she reached her climax she opened her eyes to find him standing over her.

Awkward doesn't begin to describe the moment. It surprised him to see her this way. After the trauma of losing her innocence to him on their wedding night he had assumed that it would take a great deal of time for her to show the slightest interest in sex. She was embarrassed by her actions and silently prayed that he would not comment on what he had just witnessed.

No words were exchanged between them he set the drinks on the end table and silently crawled back into bed determined to give his wife what she had been seeking.

Later they lay together wrapped in each other's arms in silence.

"I should have knocked before entering." He stated.

"No, I should have waited for you to return instead of taking matters into my own hands."

Orion smiled and pulled her closer.

"It is my duty as a husband to see to it that your needs are met, the next time you feel this way just let me know."

She gave a small chuckle and headed for the bathroom while she was taking a shower Orion received an urgent call from Light Ray.

"Hey buddy how is married life?"

"What do you want Light Ray? I know you would not call just to see how we are doing."

"There's been another distress call from Sparticus, Takion has called a meeting with the high council so if you can manage to tear yourself away-."

"We will be there within the hour."

"Good, give my regards to your bri-."

Orion disconnected the before Light Ray could continue. As much as he had been enjoying himself with her he placed his duties above all things. He knocked softly on the bathroom door. Artemis could not hear him above the noise of the shower as he quietly crept in to join her. She didn't comment on his sudden appearance she stepped aside so that he could enjoy the warmth of the water.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing his obvious frown.

"Light Ray informed me that we have received another distress signal from Sparticus."

"The planet you spoke of earlier?"

"Yes, Takion has called a meeting; I told him that we would be there within the hour."

"We?" I am pleased that you have included me."

"Of course, I will never let your skills go to waste."

"There's only one problem. I don't have anything here, my weapons, and my clothes, they are still on Themyscaria."

"I'll call Metron, he can outfit you in whatever weapons you require and as for clothing, personally, I prefer you in what you are wearing right now."

She looked at him slightly amused and raised an eyebrow.

"I think it would be difficult to gain the trust of the people of Sparticus if I were to arrive wearing nothing at all."

"Don't worry, when there is time we will return to your home to retrieve your belongings but in the meantime I will acquire all that you need."

She smiled at him and finished her shower.

After the shower Orion taught Artemis how to create meals in his high tech kitchen, while she was eating he called Atinya for assistance.

"Orion your call is most unexpected is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, in my haste I brought my wife home from Themyscaira without bringing any of her belongings or clothing and because of the crisis on Sparticus we do not have time to retrieve them."

"She is in need of clothing?"

"Yes, so if it's not too much trouble could you bring something for her to wear to the meeting of the council?"

"It is no trouble at all I am happy to be of assistance to you both. Barda filled me in on everything that transpired on Themyscaria and I am very happy for you; I cannot wait to meet your bride."

"I offer my thanks Atinya, I will see you shortly."

After disconnecting the transmission Atinya re- joined her colleagues and began to sip her beverage.

"Was that yet another distress signal from Sparticus?" Asked Light Ray.

"No, it was Orion apparently his bride is in need of clothing." Atyina replied.

"He asked you for clothes?"

"Yes, they left Themyscaria rather abruptly and he doesn't have time to retrieve her things before our meeting."

"Why can't she just wear what she got married in?" added Scott.

"It is my guess that during their wedding night she left her garment behind." Injected Barda.

"That's odd considering that this is a marriage of convenience." Stated Light Ray.

"Convenience? That is not the impression I got from Orion." Stated Barda.

"You think they have a real marriage?"

"In every sense of the word."

"So you think they're getting it on? I just can't picture him as husband material."

"You didn't see how devastated he was when he thought that he would have to choose another and leave her behind."

"I'm sorry honey but I've got to side with Light Ray on this. I was there, I saw the depth of his feelings for her but Orion isn't exactly a touchy feely kind of guy besides, she's not the warm fuzzy type either I just can't see her opening up like that so quickly."

"You would be surprised how love can transform things." Stated Barda.

"Care to place a bet on that?" asked Lightray.

Orion sat down with Artemis and enjoyed his breakfast. He heard a buzz on his door and granted the visitor access. Atinya entered with an armful of clothing.

"Where is she?"

"Finishing breakfast, she will join us shortly. Have you heard any more news about the uprising on Sparticus?"

"Just bits and pieces, King Valton's son has risen to power and from what I have been told he is far more cruel than his father."

Before she could finish debriefing Orion Artemis entered clad in one of his oversized robes.

"I offer greetings. You must be Orion's bride, Artemis." Said Atinya.

"I thank you in advance my sister; I foolishly left my home without weapons or clothing."

"You are a bit taller than I imagined but I am sure you will find garments suitable enough to get you by until you can retrieve your belongings."

Artemis began to sift through the pile of dresses that Atinya laid before her. She picked two and pondered them both before turning to her husband for assistance in making a final choice.

"They are lovely and finely crafted but I find myself torn between these two. Orion, which do you believe would suit me best?"

Dumbfounded and unsure of the proper response he gestured towards the darker longer garment, Artemis nodded approvingly and removed her robe. Standing naked before him she slipped the garment over her head, Atinya was at first shocked by her openness, Artemis did not hesitate to undress in front of Orion, this revelation assured her that Barda was right and Light Ray was wrong, that this was indeed a real marriage. Artemis was having some difficulty with the dress until Atinya assisted her.

"I must thank you again for your kindness."

"There's no need for thanks, we can't have you attending the meeting wearing nothing at all."

Orion and Artemis shared a secret smile.

"We should get going now, I am sure the council is agitated because once again I have made them wait." He said.

When the trio arrived at the meeting hall the session was already under way. Takion stopped speaking and focused his attention on Orion.

"Orion! How kind of you to join us!"

Before Orion could speak Atinya interrupted.

"We are sorry to have kept you waiting."

Ignoring Atinya's attempt at diplomacy he directed his comments at Orion.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new bride? We were all pleased by your willingness to make such a supreme sacrifice."

Ordinarily Takion's comments would have sent Orion into a fit of anger, he was annoyed but surprised that he didn't feel his usual rage.

"Takion this is Artemis, Artemis Takion. He is currently High Father."

"Yes, currently, but thanks to you and your lovely bride, we will soon have Izaya among us and I will gladly relinquish my role."

Artemis did not speak she nodded at Takion and took a seat next to her husband.

"Artemis, on behalf of the high council and all the Gods of New Genesis we welcome you. Let us return our discussion to the business at hand. The citizens of Sparticus have once again fallen under tyranny. We have received yet another distress call and I have decided to send Orion and Barda back to their planet to liberate them once again.

"Is that wise?" said Artemis.

"Artemis, I take it you have an opinion on the subject?" Replied Takion.

"I took the liberty of reviewing your recorded history of Sparticus and its people. The population is quite dense, as I see it, the Sparticans are too spread out into small farms and villages if we could find a way to unite them perhaps they could amass an army and defend themselves."

"We do not have time to build an army. Let's just send Orion and Barda to annihilate the threat as we have always done." Added Light Ray.

Artemis was very opinionated.

"I thought it was your intent to _help_ the people of Sparticus?"

"Of course we want to help them."

"Then we must teach them to defend themselves. How many lives have been lost because these people are waiting for the New Gods to rescue them?"

"You make a very strong point Artemis, we cannot always respond to distress calls as soon as we get them in the meantime people may be dying." injected Barda.

"It's not feasible; we simply do not have the time."

"Then perhaps we should make time." Orion finally spoke.

The meeting was suddenly quiet, all eyes were on Orion. In the past he never uttered a single word. When the council met he would abide by their decisions and act accordingly. This time the champion of New Genesis felt the need to express his opinion. Takion broke the silence.

"Are you saying that you agree with Artemis? Do you really believe that we should waste our time and resources amassing and training an army? "

"The citizens of Spartica rely too heavily on us to intervene and save them.

Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of training Spartican soldiers to defend themselves say so with your hand."

The members of the council began to chat among themselves. Half the room agreed with Artemis the other half wanted to handle the situation as they had done in the past.

"For the first time we are evenly split on making a decision, as High Father I am obligated to break this tie."

"Before you decide why not consider compromising? Asked Artemis. I am willing to train the army, Orion and Barda can accompany me, if the Spartican's fail to rise to the occasion then Orion and Barda can dispose the King as always."

The council approved of her suggestion and all agreed. Reluctantly Takion issued an official declaration giving Artemis permission to accompany Orion and Barda to Spartica for the purpose of building an army. Several members of the council traveled to Spartica as well to assess the current situation and develop a plan of action.

Orion and Artemis arrived on Sparticus first and were greeted by the tribal leaders each one represented the four tribes of the small planet.

The northerners were hunters and gatherers they maintained a small but productive farming community and were known as Norkens. The southern tribe consisted of a large group of craftsmen and artisans. While the easterners were spiritual mystics. The Zycarian tribe was a large band of warriors who led the revolt against King Victar, their numbers were large; roughly 5,000 soldiers who had tried unsuccessfully to defend the other tribes against King Victar's reign. They led the way anxious to debrief Orion and Barda, to their surprise Orion was accompanied by a woman they had never seen before.

Kotar, the leader of the Zycarians was the first to approach Orion.

"Orion! We are pleased to see you."

"I came as soon as I could, Barda will be along shortly. This is Artemis; she is here to assist in expanding your army."

"Expansion? You wish to increase our numbers?"

"The council of the New Gods decided that it is time the people of Spartica learned to defend themselves."

"At last our prayers have been answered! We are a strong proud people it is time we learned to defend ourselves. The Zycarians cannot do this alone but the other tribes have been resistant."

"And with good reason! We are craftsmen! We do not know how to fight!" Shouted the Southern chief.

"Perhaps you cannot fight but surely you can craft the finest weapons!" Artemis retorted.

"Be that as it may for the southerners but we are Norkens there's nothing we can do we are merely farmers."

"You also hunt do you not?" she asked.

"Of course we do."

"If you can hunt animals then you can hunt humans as well. I have found that hunter's make the finest soldiers it takes great skill to hunt and kill an animal.

As for the Eastern mystics, perhaps there is something within your sorcery that will benefit our cause. "

Orion was impressed by his bride's ability to launch into the situation and immediately take charge. She was a natural leader, dismissing every argument that the tribal leaders had made. It was obvious to him that she had done her homework. Artemis knew the specialization of each tribe and had already formulated a plan to use their natural abilities in her quest to build a Spartican army.

"The Zycarians are always ready and willing to fight!" they shouted.

"The Norkens are at your disposal! We are ready to hunt our human enemies as we have hunted animal predators!"

"We will gladly create weapons for any soldier who fights against King Victar!" Added the southerners.

"The Eastern Mystics will keep you in our prayers!"

"Then we all agree? If we work together and amass an army of our own we can put an end to Victar's evil reign and ensure that your future leaders will hold the best interest of Spartica at heart."

Orion was beaming with pride. He knew that Artemis was a superior fighter but he did not know of her ability to ignite passion in a crowd of oppressed people.

Later that evening when Takion and the other council members arrived a large feast had been prepared in their honor by the Zycarians. The mood was festive and sometime during the commotion Artemis had slipped away from the party and set out to explore the Zycarian village.

Orion searched the tavern for his wife, when he did not find her he decided to leave the party as well, assuming that she shared his distaste for social gatherings. He went out to find her in the village. It didn't take long for their paths to cross, he went to the place he had spent most of his time alone on Spartica. There was a large lake, it was a 30 minute hike from the village and there she stood at the water's edge staring off into the distance.

"Somehow I knew that you would find this place."

Hearing his familiar voice she turned to greet him noting the lightness of his mood she stared pensively at Orion as he laughed.

"Something amuses you?"

"Yes my love, I wonder where our similarities will end. You came out here to-"

"Get away from everyone? Social situations are not my forte."

"I feel the same way, as you recall, we met because I slipped away from your queen's party. When I first saw you in that tree with your bow drawn I thought I was hallucinating but when my brain told my eyes that you were real…my heart stopped."

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you and I didn't understand it back then and even though we had never met, I felt as if I knew you."

She smiled as she extended her hand. He accepted it and drew her into a warm embrace.

"You were incredible today." He whispered softly to her sending a chill up her spine.

"As you know, I am not one to withhold my opinion."

"No you are not, and that is one of the many things I love about you."

"You say that now but someday you will grow weary of me."

"Never."

He pulled his bride closer and kissed her lightly before sitting on a nearby log and pulling her into his lap.

"This world is far more primitive than I thought it would be. The women of this planet are far too subservient to men."

"I am certain that you will change that. "

"I hope you understand why I did not allow the council to introduce me as your mate."

"At first I did not understand, I admit that I was offended until I took the time to think about why you are here in the first place."

"I cannot train an army of soldiers if they fear the retribution of my consort."

"I agree, it would make it more difficult for you to gain their trust and I find that notion amusing."

"Amusing?"

"Yes, it is not me the men should fear, as I recall when we sparred you were a formidable opponent, I only won because you lost an article of clothing."

Artemis laughed at the memory.

"Your reputation is well earned Orion; I doubt that I would have issued such a challenge had it not been for my excessive consumption of wine."

He did not respond he wrapped his arms around her tightly relishing the memory of that night.

"Resisting the urge to take you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I never wanted a woman more than I wanted you but I had to walk away I didn't want to risk losing your respect."

"You made a wise choice. I sensed your struggle and I was awed by your nobility."

"Is that why you said yes to my proposal?"

"No, I wish I could say that was the reason but my desire for you was far more primitive. Orion, you are a male without peer, one whom I deem worthy." She whispered quietly slipping her hand beneath his shirt.

"Worthy of what?

"Worthy of me."

He didn't waste time responding to her with words, instead he kissed her with passion and began the process of relieving her of her clothing. Orion took his time with her he wanted to show her not only the depth of his physical need but the depth of his love for her. She returned his passion using her hands to explore his body. Artemis briefly hesitated when she came across a patch of skin on his lower back that felt odd and unfamiliar. Orion continued to make love to her and after they were spent she enjoyed a long quiet moment wrapped in his arms.

"Are you okay? Was I too much for you?" He asked.

She smiled at his sincerity and turned to face him. It was a rare sight to behold, she didn't smile often but she found his concern for her both touching and amusing.

"I am fine Orion, a bit weak from pleasure but I am indeed stronger than you know."

Using the light of the Spartican moons she inspected the patch of skin that felt hard, like a rock and appeared to be darker. Once again, shaking off her concern and feeling safe within the arms of her lover she felt herself drifting into slumber.

"We should head back to the village, you need your rest, and there is much to do tomorrow." He said.

"Can we not bed down here for tonight? I prefer the quiet of this place."

Orion re-arranged himself on the ground next to the log and Artemis settled in with to him. This time there was no discomfort in lying with him, she welcomed his warmth a quickly fell asleep.

At dawn Artemis was introduced to the Zycarian army, she had already braced herself for some degree of resistance. She had seen how women were regarded in their society and knew that she had a long road ahead of her. Barda had already proven herself worthy, the people of Spartica knew her as a very powerful Goddess. Artemis had not accepted her new title and was determined to prove herself as a warrior and keep her identity as the wife of Orion a secret.

She was immediately insulted by the way the soldiers looked at her, even in Spartica's traditional armor the men could see how beautiful and desirable she was. Her strategy was to spar with the mightiest man among them and in his defeat the rest of the soldiers would know the depth of her skills.

"You are the best that Spartica has to offer?" She asked.

"We are Zycarians!"

The men answered in unison assuming the declaration would bring fear to her heart. To their surprise, Artemis did not flinch.

"Who among you is considered the mightiest?" She asked.

The men briefly chattered among themselves then Kotar broke rank and approached her.

"I am!" He replied and the men cheered in agreement.

"And you are called?" He asked.

"I am Artemis, and I am here to teach you."

"What could a woman, a beautiful woman such as you hope to teach the mighty army of Zycaria?"

"From the looks of things, plenty."

"We are the greatest warriors this world has ever known and although we are grateful for the assistance the New Gods have given us in the past we have no need to follow the directions of a woman."

"Is that so? Then grab your sword it is time you _earned_ the title of warrior."

"I-I cannot fight you; you are a woman it would be far too easy to defeat you."

"Then put your sword where your arrogance lies! If you defeat me I will return to my world and allow you to continue to lead this army."

"And if you win?" He uttered sarcastically gaining the laughter of the crowd.

"If I win then I am in charge. You and your men will allow me to teach you to become true warriors."

"Sure, I'll fight you but not with swords, I prefer to use my _hands_ on a creature as delicate as you."

"It is not wise to engage in hand to hand combat with me, I have no wish to humiliate you."

"Humiliate me? Did you guys hear that? The beautiful one wishes to spare Kotar from humiliation!"

Their laughter was beginning to annoy her. It took every ounce of her will power not to take Kotar and his fellow soldiers down immediately. Artemis had matured. She was no longer a slave to her temper; she patiently waited for the laughter to subside.

"Are you planning to spend the afternoon amusing your colleagues are or you man enough to face me in battle?"

"I can see that you have much courage to speak to me as if I were your equal."

"Enough of this talk! Let's fight and see who the superior warrior is."

She stood before him in battle stance and at first he refused to engage her. Thinking quickly she grabbed Kotar and slammed him to the ground with ease.

He was stunned. She had completely knocked the wind out of him; he had not expected the beautiful one to be so strong. When she offered her hand to him, he made a move and attempted to bring her to the ground. Artemis easily countered it, lifting Kotar into the air and slamming him onto the ground again.

"Think Kotar! Think, before you make a move! Never go into battle driven by an-. "

Before she could finish he made several attempts to defeat her, Artemis dodged every blow. One of the soldiers was so outraged to see his colleague defeated he attacked her from the rear and she moved aside shoving her new attacker onto Kotar, landing the two men onto the ground. Three more Zycarian soldiers charged Artemis in anger; she eliminated them all without breaking a sweat. Five of their mightiest soldiers lay at her feet. The arrogance was gone and each man hung his head unwilling to meet her gaze. Artemis swallowed the urge to chastise them and gloat over her apparent victory, instead once again offered her hand, aiding each man to his feet before she spoke.

"Kotar! Hold your head high! You and your men fought well and with honor!"

"Honor? You defeated five of our finest. I know I speak for all of my comrades when I say that we feel no honor in our actions only shame."

"You have no need to be ashamed you have impressed me with your loyalty, your devotion to each other. A true warrior is only as good as the soldier standing next to them."

"But we attacked you, five of us, against a woman?"

"Your colleagues came to the aid of a fallen ally I would expect nothing less. As I said before, I did not come here to humiliate you, I came here to teach you and aid you in increasing your ranks."

"We are sorry for our disrespect, we will do what you ask, teach us Artemis, lead us in our quest to end King Victar's reign."

For the rest of the afternoon Artemis had the entire Zycarian army under her control. She was a harsh teacher but the men were eager to learn. .After spending the day in training she returned to Orion to inform him of her progress. When she reached him he was alone, intently reviewing a map of Spartica's terrain. The tent was very dimly lit.

Realizing that he was not alone, Orion jumped from his chair and turned his back to her.

"I wasn't expecting you to return so swiftly." He muttered.

While he spoke he kept his back to her frantically searching for something.

"Is this what you seek?" She asked, holding his mother box in her hand. He ignored her question and continued his search.

"I take it your day with the Zycarian army was successful?" Orion asked.

"It was difficult at first but eventually they saw the light. I have a long way to go in gaining their trust but after some persuasion they were willing to learn what I have to teach them."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, I would have gladly told them to follow your orders or face my wrath."

"I know that Orion, but as I've told you before, your presence would have only incited fear among them."

Orion was anxious he had thought of nothing but being re-united with her all day. Unfortunately she had returned earlier than he had expected. While she was out, he had turned off his mother box leaving him in his natural state. In spite of his inner panic he managed to maintain the same aura of business that Artemis was emitting. Inside, he desperately wanted to go back to this morning when she was in his arms discovering the pleasures he could offer her. He was angry with himself for shutting his mother box down.

"Why do you keep your back turned? Why won't you face me?" She asked.

He felt cornered and had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"My mother box, I cannot find it."

"The small device you carry with you always?"

"Yes."

"As I said before, I have it, it is here."

"Give it to me. "He ordered stretching out his hand without turning around.

"Turn around and receive it." She reached out to him in an attempt to give him the mother box but he refused to face her.

"I cannot allow you to look upon my true visage." Orion declared.

"Orion, I do not understand?"

"You forget that I am the son of Darkseid. I hide my true self in order to spare others the unpleasantness of-"

"There is no need for you to explain, if you are not comfortable with me seeing you as you are then I will not force the issue."

Orion was grateful to her for allowing him to keep his back turned. Artemis set the device on the top of the maps and turned her back to him.

"Your mother box is on the table; my back is turned, feel free to retrieve it without worry.

I will respect your wishes and refrain from looking upon you."

Orion grabbed the device and set it, he was fearful of how she would react to his revelation. She did not share his anxiety nor was she the least bit uneasy. Artemis removed her armor and the clothing underneath before making her way to her husband. Not being one to hide her feelings or mince words she went straight to the point.

"Do you desire me?"

He was speechless. She stood before him, his wife, his mate, completely bare, asking what to him was an obvious question.

"Do I desire you? Every moment of every day." He whispered with a smile.

His answer prompted her to kiss him passionately. Orion quickly returned her passion, overcome by desire he didn't bother to remove his clothing. He relieved the table of its contents and lovingly placed his wife on the table. While maintaining the kiss he managed to free himself and continued to arouse Artemis to the point where he felt he could enter her without pain or discomfort. He was gentle at first but his passion was great, knowing that he had brought her so close to the edge so quickly caused him to relinquish the guise of gentleness and for the first time he enjoyed his bride with unleashed passion. He was more than halfway in; farther than he had ever been with any woman. Hearing her moans of pleasure and cries for more was too much for him he released himself and collapsed on top of her. Orion would have been content to stay where he was all night. During their lovemaking Artemis once again felt a hard tiny patch of grey on his back it was apparent to her that his affliction was spreading. She decided not to question him about the discovery and focused on how good it felt to be in his arms. Unfortunately Light Ray entered the tent causing Orion to end the moment and use his body to cover his wife's nudity.

"Orion I-" Light Ray was embarrassed to walk in on his friend in such an intimate moment.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Oh man! I'm sorry. He muttered turning his back to them and covering his eyes. We just got word from one of our spies. King Victar is making a move against the Norkens."

While Light ray was talking Orion was busy helping his wife get dressed. The news of the planned attack stunned them both.

"He is attacking the Norkens?" she asked.

"Yes, with the majority of his men. The High Priests of the Eastern tribe has requested a private audience with you."

"With me alone?" Orion asked.

"No, with both of you."

Orion searched his wife's eyes for a response. When she was completely dressed she gave him a nod. And the pair quickly followed Light ray to the Eastern Priests quarters. Upon seeing them their leader offered a warm greeting.

"We are all thrilled that you came to help us Orion. It is our duty to inform you that we have had a collective vision."

"A vision? Of what?" he asked.

"Victar's army is planning to gather on the North bank. They have decided to launch an attack on the Norkens."

"You saw this in a vision?"

"Yes, we did."

"Are you certain?"

"If you have reservations about our abilities then perhaps you should send one of your scouts to see for yourself. Victar has recruited many soldiers to decimate this target. They are planning to wipe out every trace of the Norkens. He has ordered the death of every member of the tribe from the elders to the newborn babies. "

Orion was angry, his first instinct was to seek Victar and slaughter him putting an end to his murderous plans. But he had learned from his wife's example that it is important to analyze your next move before giving in to emotion.

"I need confirmation of this consult your spies in Victar's kingdom we need to know if this decree is merely a threat."

"I too have had a vision." A very young eastern priestess chimed in

"What did you see?" Asked Artemis.

"The technology you have come to rely on will fail you in your darkest hour."

The Easterners bowed and huddled to discuss what the novice had said and to decide who would venture into enemy territory and find the truth. As the spies rode away, Artemis had an uneasy feeling. There was something about the message that didn't ring true. Knowing that she had no basis for her alarm she remained silent and watched as the spies left the village in search of knowledge. A day later the spies returned with grave news.

Takion, Light ray and Barda were all present.

"The King has gathered his army; they are planning to attack the Norkens soon. I implore you, please save our people from this threat!" The scout pleaded.

Orion was confused. His knee jerk reaction was to send the army to the Norkens to annihilate Victar's army for good. Before he could speak Artemis chimed in with her own theory.

"This is too easy. I do not believe for a minute that King Victar would assemble his army in one place."

"You are distrustful of our spies?" asked Orion.

"I am distrustful of everyone Orion, accept you. This is far too convenient. Any general with half a brain would never send all of his soldiers to one place. This is clearly a trap."

Takion vehemently disagreed.

"We are grateful for your insight Artemis but we must do as the people of Spartica have asked. If we can wipe out our opposition in one battle I see no reason why we would not take advantage of the situation. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"I have no evidence Takion only my instincts as an Amazon warrior."

Takion, Light ray, Scott free and Barda were the only official members of the council present; they quickly decided to take a vote. Takion and Light ray were already mistrustful of Artemis; as a result it wasn't difficult for them to vote against her. Scott and Barda discussed the situation quietly among themselves and in the end Scott sided with Takion and Light ray while Barda vehemently sided with Artemis.

"As a seasoned warrior I believe that what Artemis is saying makes sense! Put your personal opinions aside and think about what's happening here. No general in his right mind would ever send all of his forces to one place!" Pleaded Barda.

"Our spies have seen this for themselves." Takion replied.

"We should not trust our spies above our own common sense. Orion? Where do you place your vote?" Artemis asked.

"I have no choice but to abstain."

Artemis felt like she had been hit in the gut, the wind had been knocked out of her. She was certain that her mate would agree with her, his neutrality was more insulting than if he had voted against her outright.

"Abstain? Are you certain?" asked Takion.

"There is no way that I can make an unbiased opinion here, my loyalty is split between my world and my wife."

"Then so be it. The vote has been cast 3 in favor, 2 against, and 1 in abstention. Let it be known, we will attack King Victar's army as they ascend on the Norkens! Assemble the Zycarian army at once!"

Artemis was angry and disappointed. Orion had failed to back her in her claim. When they were joined she felt that he would value her expert opinion above others but his silence showed her that in matters of war her thoughts were of little consequence.

This realization caused her to shut down. For the first time since they met there was an uneasy silence between them.

"Artemis, I have angered you." Orion stated.

"No, you have disappointed me." She whispered while walking away.

When Takion made his decree to the Zycarians Artemis was silent, she ignored all that took place around her and fixated her gaze on Orion. In her mind he had betrayed her. This man, this New God that she had given herself to wholeheartedly had committed the ultimate betrayal. He met her gaze for an instant but before he could orchestrate his way across the room to explain his actions, she abruptly left the meeting. When he caught up with her his anger overtook him.

"Why did you walk out? We are in need of your expertise in planning our attack!"

"Did you not hear what I have said; this reeks of a trap sending the entire army to one place is a foolish!"

"Woman! You are being stubborn and unreasonable! We took a vote and we decided to defend the Norkens! You cannot expect us to agree with everything that you want to do!"

"I did not expect _them_ to agree with me Orion but I thought that you would! You said that you wanted me here because of my ability and expertise. Apparently that was untrue! I see now that you only wanted me here to warm your bed!"

Her comment enraged him even more.

"How can you say this? He shouted. As you recall I wanted to wait to consummate our union! I have never treated you as an object of pleasure!"

Artemis was unmoved by his rage she stood within inches of his face matching his fury.

"Your words and your actions prove otherwise! I went into this expecting to be treated as an equal! My opinions valued!"

"I do value your opinion but I have opinions of my own! Artemis I need you in this fight your skills are-"

"Clearly wasted here!"

At this moment he noticed that her eyes had turned a shade of green he had never seen before. He felt like he was in a battle with Darkseid and all of his minions, Artemis was too stubborn to listen to reason. But her anger and her beauty softened him. Taking a step back he could see that her belief that this was an ambush was strong and this was enough to give him pause. He turned away from her, took a deep breath and tried to explain his actions.

"Artemis, you know that there is nothing in the universe that I would deny you but it is not within my power to grant this request. We follow a democratic process on New Genesis and I am honor bound to adhere to it."

She was suspicious of his change in demeanor.

"You aren't totally convinced that Victar is attacking the Norkens either are you?"

"No, I have not completely dismissed your opinion. I intend to leave a regiment behind to watch over the people I am not comfortable leaving them defenseless."

Hours later the Zycarian army was assembled by Kotar appeared, armed and prepared to travel north to defend the Norkens.

"Artemis, the men are prepared for battle." Said Kotar.

"I see." She replied.

"Why are you unarmed?"

"I will not be the one to lead you in this battle. I am returning to my home."

"Then what will become of our training?"

"It is incomplete. I know that but I do not agree with the decision the New Gods have made I am certain that launching this attack is a mistake."

"How can it be a mistake to finally conquer Victar's army once and for all?"

"I am certain that you will not find them there; I sense that this is a trap. Sending the entire army away will leave this village completely defenseless."

"I agree with you, there's something about this that doesn't feel right."

When Orion and Barda emerged from the tent Kotar quickly re-joined the army. Orion was alarmed when he saw that Artemis was not armed and he approached her.

"We are leaving now, where are your weapons?" asked Orion.

"I packed them along with my things; I am not going with you Orion. I will go where I belong."

"You are returning to Themyscaria because I do not agree with you?"

"No, Orion you and I are joined for eternity. I am not going with you because it is obvious that I am not needed here."

Her response re-ignited his anger, he made an attempt to control his temper but he failed.

"You are refusing to go with me?"

"It's not about you Orion, I believe that I need to be here to defend the people of this village."

"Very well then, we shall stay."

"No, you must go. You are honor bound to do as the council has requested."

"I am bound to you Artemis, not Spartica and not New Genesis my place is at your side."

"Be that as it may you gave them your word and I understand now that you must honor it at all costs."

"If I leave two additional regimens to guard the people of Zycaria. Will you reconsider and join me in this battle?"

"I cannot, I have chosen to remain here. Three regimens will not be enough, can you not spare at least 1000 of Zycaria's finest soldiers?"

"Three-hundred is the best I can do."

Irritated by his answer Artemis reverted to sarcasm.

"I offer apologies for my insolence it is not my place to second guess the champion of New Genesis."

"I implore you to come with me." He pleaded.

"I wish you well but I stand behind my decision, your army is waiting, we can discuss this matter after you return."

For the first time in his life he encountered something larger and more intense than his rage and his mission. The infuriating woman before him had full possession of his heart his usual indifference was both obsolete and ineffective. After eons of confronting and annihilating every threat that he encountered he found himself powerless and at a complete loss for words.

"As you wish." He muttered.

Orion made his way to his horse and Artemis followed him. He turned to her before mounting it.

"Artemis, I wish you would reconsider. I am sorry that I allowed my anger to overtake me. I want you to come with us; I need you by my side."

His apology was both unexpected and appreciated her heart told her to grab her weapons and accompany him but she had the mind and spirit of a warrior she had to listen to her gut. Not wanting to part on bad terms she decided to compromise.

"I accept your apology Orion and I extend my own but you must know that I have to follow my instincts."

"I understand that and I have a duty, I must honor my calling but I don't want to lose you in the process."

"You have not lost me, this is the first time we have disagreed but I am certain that it will not be the last. Go, do what you must. I will remain here with the Zycarians until you return."

He was pleased by this. Knowing that she would be here when he returned brought him comfort. Artemis reached into her boot and handed him her dagger, it was the same one she had used on the Corazons, a battle that to him seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Here, take it. This dagger was given to me by Dianna, fashioned by Hephaestus. I will not be there with you physically but my spirit is always with you."

For Orion it was a small consolation and as he took it he felt that Artemis was giving him a piece of herself. He searched her eyes and found warmth there and he desperately wanted to kiss her but he knew that an open display of affection would compromise her position. Taking the dagger he gave her hand a warm squeeze. Orion mounted his horse and trotted away with Barda and the rest of the soldiers before they drifted away he heard her shout out to him.

"Orion! Come back with your shield, or on it!"

No one knew what she meant by that except him, he remembered that during their fireside conversation on the night they met, it was what queen Gordo had said to Leonidas when he left her to fight the battle of Thermopylae. He turned to look at her one last time smiling inside knowing that she would be there when he returned.

Later that afternoon he was riding slowly at Barda's side.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"Artemis was very upset with me over our decision to defend the Norkens."

"And with good cause, as you know, I share her apprehension about this I do not feel confident that we made the right choice."

"Barda, I cannot allow my feelings for her to cloud my judgment she must learn that our marriage and my position are two separate things."

"What you say makes perfect sense but such reasoning has no place when it comes to matters of the heart."

She kicked her horse and sped ahead of him leaving him to contemplate both her words and his decision.

After a four of days of riding north, they encountered the King's army and the battle began. It didn't take long for Orion to realize that Artemis was right; they were fighting a small portion of Victar's army. The Zycarians quickly claimed defeat and he was terrified at the fate that would befall his bride and the remaining citizens of Zycaria.

Orion tirelessly rode throughout the day slightly ahead of Barda and the army. Worried about her comrade, Barda caught up with him to check on his emotional state.

"Orion, I feel foolish in asking you this but are you okay?"

"Am I okay? How can I be okay when the woman I love is facing certain death?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"She was right, this was a trap. I should have listened to her. I should be there with her fighting by her side."

"You made a judgment call, I am certain that she will forgive you."

"I am afraid that Artemis will not live long enough to forgive me."

"I understand your fear but it is misplaced. Your wife is a survivor, I am sure that we will not find her defeated."

"She is strong and highly skilled but one woman cannot hold back 50,000 men."

"No ordinary woman could, but your wife is not an ordinary woman Orion, she is an Amazon, one whose skills are revered and respected among her people. I know you must be going through hell right now, I would feel the same way if it were Scott facing a vast army without me but you must remember how extraordinary she is. She has not only defeated death but she managed to win the heart of the mightiest New God in one night."

Her words brought Orion comfort. Normally he found her optimism infuriating but he needed her positive energy right now, the hope that Artemis was still alive was the only thing keeping his fury in check.

Word reached the Zycarian village that King Victar's army was coming their way. Fifty-thousand of the king's most elite soldiers were given orders to gain control of Zycaria and enslave its citizens. The villagers were in a panic, the city leaders attempted to calm their fears by calling a town meeting. Drexel, the oldest Zycarian held the top position. He was known as the keeper of the old ways and Zycaria's chief ambassador. Ultimately, it was his decision to send the Zycarian army to defend the Norkens, a decision he deeply regretted, one that left him frantically searching for a way to calm his people.

"As you all know, our army, for the most part has been sent to defend the Norkens, leaving us defenseless against King Victar's forces that are heading our way."

"What must we do Drexel? We are powerless against them!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"I implore you to remain calm, I have met with the elders and we have voted unanimously to surrender to Victar's army. It is our hope that our army will find a way to ultimately defeat him and regain our freedom."

Up until now Artemis had been completely silent.

"So your strategy is to surrender?" She asked.

"We are outnumbered and our army is in the groves. The wise thing to do is surrender and beg for the King's mercy." Replied Drexel.

"Mercy? When has King Victar ever shown you mercy? There will be no surrender he will settle for nothing less than a complete slaughter."

"What would you have us do?"

"Fight! Fight for your lives with everything within you!"

"We are not soldiers we don't stand a chance against Victar's vast army!"

"Perhaps you do not but it would be nobler to have them take your lives in battle than to simply lie down and watch while your loved ones perish."

"Artemis is right, we don't have an army here to protect us but we must do everything within our power to protect ourselves." Said Kotar.

"I will forgive you fair Artemis for your breech of protocol but it is not a woman's place to speak out at our gatherings. The New Gods are no longer here, we simply will not tolerate the insult of having a woman speak out of turn!" Shouted Drexel.

Artemis felt her blood boiling and Kotar could feel her growing anger as well.

"It is true, I know little of the inner workings of the Zycarians, regardless of my gender, I and any other woman in attendance has the right to decide her fate."

"With all due respect Drexel, we should listen to Artemis she has proven herself to be a superior warrior." Added Kotar.

"We answer only to Orion who has saved us many times before. She is not a God and a woman should know her place." Drexel replied.

"I have no time to debate with you. Orion went with the Norkens and he took most of the army with him. I have 300 of Zycaria's finest soldiers under my command. We must unite and fight this invasion together. I am certain that once Orion and Barda realize that they have been duped they will return with the rest of the army to defend this village."

"Do you honestly believe that all we have to do is keep Victar's army at bay until the New Gods return?" Asked Kotar.

"I am certain of it. We have a full day to prepare. My men and I will train the citizens as much as we can. You must decide now. Will you surrender or will you fight?"

A woman pushed her way through the crowd holding a small child in her arms.

"I say we fight! I would rather die fighting than watch my child become enslaved to King Victar or worse."

The crowd shouted in agreement.

"Enslavement is a better fate than death! Replied Drexel."

"Is it? I do not think that your citizens agree with you; let's vote on our course of action. All in favor of surrender show your hand."

A small group of Zycarians raised their hand in agreement with Drexel's proposal.

"Those in favor of fighting the invasion let us see a show of your hands."

Almost everyone in attendance raised their hand in agreement with Artemis.

"We will do whatever it takes; lead us Artemis it is our wish to defend ourselves!"

"Then by the vote of the citizens of Zycaria, we will defend ourselves against those that come against us! It will not be an easy task, we will lose many lives in this fight and we have no guarantee of victory. But I have been in many battles where few stood against many. If we are dedicated and prepared we can hold back Victar's army long enough to buy us time."

Despite Drexel's protest, Artemis completely took charge. She instructed the artisans on how to make weapons and set up traps. By the end of the day the able-bodied men and women were taught basic fighting techniques and were heavily armed. She didn't like the odds but preparing for battle gave her an intense adrenaline rush.

Artemis was in her comfort zone, waging battles was her calling, it's what she was born to do, as warrior she knew that the odds of surviving this and seeing Orion again were slim. She wished that he could be here now and fight at her side. Artemis looked to the heavens and took comfort in knowing that she and Orion were under the same sky. There was no room in her heart for regrets he had given her everything he promised and she was at peace.

After a brief nap she heard the village messenger sound the alarm and knew that the time had come to spring into action. The gates to the small city were locked in place. Upon hearing the sound of Victar's army-approaching Artemis climbed a ladder and peered at their general from behind the walls. The messenger did not exaggerate the size of Victar's army. There were soldiers as far as her eye could see; she estimated their numbers at 50,000. Still, she was not discouraged and with the pride and dignity possessed by a true Amazon warrior, Artemis stood her ground.

"Zycarians! Lay down your weapons!" King Victar's general shouted.

"Come and get them!" Artemis replied.

As she spoke she drew back her bow hitting her target. Victar's general fell off his horse and landed in a pool of blood on the ground.

The battle cry was sounded and the vast army approached. When the first line of attackers were getting into position Artemis calmly waited for them to hit the mark. As soon as she gave the signal the mortar rounds were launched and the battle began. The villagers used the training they received and did their best to eliminate any of Victar's soldiers who managed to scale the city walls. As Artemis predicted the army gravely underestimated the villagers will to survive and the Zycarians managed to hold the city and keep Victar's soldiers from invading. In the ensuing battle Kortar, one of Artemis's most seasoned soldiers was struck down by one of the enemy's arrows and fell off the wall and onto the ground below. Before the enemy could swarm him she instinctively grabbed a rope and lowered herself to the ground to defend her fallen comrade.

The villagers and Zycarian soldiers above witnessed the ease with which Artemis wielded her sword. She single handedly struck down wave after wave of Victar's soldiers buying Kortar enough time to tie the rope around himself, allowing his colleagues to pull him to safety. Once Kortar was pulled to safety Artemis grabbed another rope and while fighting for her life she grabbed it and was also pulled to safety.

Witnessing her bravery and willingness to sacrifice her life to save her soldiers spurred the villagers to fight even harder against the invading forces. Hours before the sunset Victar's army retreated. There was no time for the villagers to celebrate, immediately they buried their dead and began preparations to hold the enemy at bay for the next round of attacks.

On the second day of battle, Artemis would not go down without a fight. With the help of the Zycarian villagers and the soldiers Orion left behind they were able to continue to hold King Victar's army at bay. By sunset, there was a fragile agreement between them to stop the fighting long enough to bury the dead. Their losses were at a minimum and she was pleased that after two full days of battle the city walls were still tact. While the Zycarians were conducting their burials she slipped away to the home of Kotar to assess his condition.

A tall beautiful woman answered her insistent knock on Kotar's door. She immediately recognized the unannounced visitor and welcomed her into their home.

"Artemis please enter, we are honored to have you in our home."

"How is Kotar? Is he well?"

"He has lost a lot of blood but we expect him to fully recover soon. Words cannot express how grateful we are that you saved him from certain death."

"A true warrior knows that there is no honor in death. True honor lies in a soldier's wiliness to accept death as a possible consequence of war. As his commander it is my responsibility to defend him, I fought for his life as I would the lives of any of my warriors I will gladly lay down my life for anyone who serves in my army."

"How is it that you are willing to lay down your life for someone you barely know?"

"It is my duty; you act as if this surprises you?" Artemis asked.

"Your words confuse me, I have never heard nor have I seen a woman defend her convictions with such nobility. I know that you are not of this world, the women of Spartica are strong and resilient but none could wield a sword as you. You have my deepest admiration and my clan is forever in your debt."

"You owe me nothing. Kortar is a superior fighter who has given his all to ensure the freedom of his people."

"Still, I thank you for saving the life of my man, the father of my children."

"I am certain that Kortar would have done the same for me."

"I agreed with my neighbors when they backed your decision to fight, I pray that all of this will be over soon and we can resume the life we had before King Victar rose to power."

"All that you have lost will be returned to you but you must believe in our cause and you must fight. What is your name brave one? I saw you in battle you are not a novice. Does Kotar know the depth of your skill?"

"I am called Kira, and the answer to your other question is no. Until this crisis I had planned to keep my fighting ability a secret. Long ago I made the decision to lay down my sword and live among the Zycarians as a wife and a mother. I know it must appear to you that Spartica is a world full of men who have no respect for the strength of women but that is not true. There are many tribes who regard women as equals; unfortunately, the Zycarians are not one of them."

"I am puzzled, how is it that a woman of your skill should be joined with a man who views women as weaklings?"

"Kotar is a product of his village, his heart is true, and he is a kind and loving mate as well as a wonderful father. He has taken me as his wife and has assumed responsibility for my family as well. In exchange I have gladly given him my love and my loyalty. I feel foolish asking one as powerful as you but do you have a man?"

"Yes, I have a husband, a mate so to speak and it is my fondest wish that our eyes will meet once again and soon."

"It surprises me greatly that one such as you could have a man. He must be very powerful to have won your heart. I am sure that you will bear mighty children."

"I cannot bear children Kira. I was born and bred to fight."

"And your man accepts this?"

"My man is like no other he is wise enough to know that a woman has more than one purpose. Where are you from? It is obvious that you are not Zycarian?"

"No, I am not. My sisters and I are the daughters of an Eastern mystic. Our father perished under King Voltar's rule. He had no sons so he taught me, his eldest daughter to fight."

"He has taught you well, you are more advanced than most of the Zycarian army, it is unfortunate that you are not their commander."

Artemis caught her off guard, Kira was honored that she thought so highly of her ability. She smiled broadly at Artemis and invited her to join their family for dinner. After dinner Kira escorted Artemis to her horse.

"Thank you Kira, for allowing me to break bread with your family."

"We were honored to serve yo-." Kira stopped and doubled over in pain. Artemis rushed to her side.

"Kira! Kira? What is it? Are you well?"

"I am fine, we must go, I have had a vision you must speak with my sister Nysa she has seen your fate."

Artemis followed Kira through the deserted village most of the Zycarians were either fighting in the new makeshift army or hiding in the barricaded underground caverns. She was surprised to discover that a small fragment had chosen to remain in their homes.

"Artemis, this is the home of Nysa, my sister. She is the oldest living mystic on our world and she has sent a message to me that she has seen your future."

"Then let us not make haste, I am curious as to what your mystic knows of my fate."

As they entered the home of the mystic, Artemis felt as if she were back home on Themyscaria visiting the chamber of Medina. She showed her reverence for the old woman's position by kneeling quietly and awaiting instruction.

"Artemis, please rise, it is an honor to have you in my home."

"No, Nysa, the honor is mine Kira has told me much about your power and position among the eastern mystics."

"There is no need for formalities here, please sit down, I know that you are weary."

Artemis obeyed and took a seat at Nysa's table.

"Kira, you must leave us now, what I have to say is meant for her ears only."

Kira bowed and left the room leaving Artemis alone to hear of her fate.

"Artemis, this battle you now face pales in comparison to the evil you will be forced to confront in the near future."

"What is this evil of which you speak? I must know if I am to prepare myself."

"Child, you must learn that some things have no simple answer. The spirits have instructed me to issue a warning, and nothing more. Too much knowledge would serve to influence your actions and alter your fate…as well as his."

"His? By Hera! If you know something that will prevent harm from coming to Orion and choose not to enlighten me then when the dust settles I will come for you!"

"I am not your enemy Artemis, it is not necessary to waste harsh words or threats on the messenger. I know of your background, how much your kind has suffered at the hands of men. Your heart has been touched, his love has claimed you and for once you are facing something that you cannot defeat with your hands. Heed my words, embrace what your Gods have given you and in doing so when the time comes you will know what you must do to save yourself and the man you love. I have nothing more to offer you. Go now, the enemy is approaching and you are needed."

Artemis was frustrated. This eastern mystic had given her a prophecy similar to the one the Bana high priestess had delivered before she was joined with Orion. She saw no need to press the old woman for more information. Taking Nysa's words with her she rode off to the city gates to once again prepare to defend the city of Zycaria.

On the road back to Zycaria Barda caught up with Orion to once again check on his well-being.

"It saddens me to see you so troubled my friend." She stated.

"I cannot find peace until I know that she is safe. I fear that my bride cannot survive such an overwhelming attack. I shudder to think of what I will do when I find that she has perished."

"Perished? We don't know that for sure Orion. Barda pleaded. Let's regroup; if we hurry we can get to her in a couple of days."

"We don't have a couple of days Barda! Victar's army could be on the attack as we speak."

He reached for her boom tube and set the coordinates but again, nothing happened. The prophet was correct; in their darkest hour technology had failed them. Swallowing his rage he kicked his horse and rode like a mad man in the direction of Zycaria. Barda followed him whispering a silent prayer that they would arrive in time to stop the impending slaughter.

During the ride back to Zycaria the army grew weary. Ignoring his exhaustion, Orion left the army behind under Barda's command as he continued on to his destination. He was tortured by the memories of his brief time with Artemis and blamed himself for her current predicament. Orion couldn't stop thinking that he had a hand in her death. If only he had left her and chosen another she would still be alive and well hunting in the forests of Themyscaria.

At dawn another battle ensued between the citizens of Zycaria and King Victar's army. It was apparent, that during the night re-enforcements had arrived forcing Artemis to kick their defense up a notch. With Kira by her side she led the fight to keep the enemy at bay. Artemis noticed that the Zycarians guarding the east walls were being overrun by the King's soldiers and that many of them stood atop the walls proclaiming victory. Their celebration was cut short by the swiftness of her sword. She immediately struck them down.

Kira spotted a breach at the city doors, thinking quickly she made her way to assist the Zycarians calling out to Artemis for help. Without hesitation Artemis used her skills to engage the enemy giving the Zycarians time to regroup and reinforce the city gates. At the end of the day the body count was much higher than she would have liked but Artemis was impressed by the determination of the Zycarians. In spite of their losses they still managed to rally enough strength to keep King Victar's army away for yet another night.

She was beyond weary. Artemis had not slept since the attack began. Noticing that the soldiers morale was beginning to decline she offered words of encouragement.

"Zycarians! We mustn't hang our heads in defeat! True, we have lost many today but now is not the time to mourn their passing. The men and women of Zycaria who have fallen have not lost their lives in vain! We must continue to fight and die if necessary. But let us die a noble death! Let us die free, not as pawns of an egotistical tyrant. For several days we have managed to do what no one on Spartica thought could be accomplished. Against insurmountable odds we have held the city walls and managed to keep the enemy from invading. I am not one to deliver false hope or inspirational speeches. But I will say, on my honor as an Amazon warrior that if we can pull off the miracle of holding the city for one more day reinforcements will arrive! Orion will not let the deaths of your brothers and sisters be in vain. He will return with Barda by his side and the Zycarains will remain victorious!"

The small crowd cheered and many citizens rushed to embrace Artemis. After the crowd dispersed and she was finally alone Kira approached her.

"I thought you said that you were not one for inspirational speeches?"

"I am not, I merely spoke the truth, your leaders should try trusting the people with honesty."

"Do you really believe that Orion and Barda are coming back? Why would beings who posses such great power care about the lives a handful of Sparticans?"

"The New Gods would never have arrived in the first place if they did not care. Preserving life is the very core of Orion's beliefs he would never willingly leave any innocents unprotected."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am. I know him and I know that he will return."

"Tell me fair Artemis, is Orion your man?"

She had grown accustomed to Kira's questions an up until now; she had answered them all with ease. Artemis had a decision to make. Should she lie to this woman whom she greatly respected or should she trust her with the truth? In spite of the great lengths they had gone to in order to keep her position secret she knew that at some point she would have to reveal her status.

"Yes Kira, Orion and I are joined but it is imperative that this knowledge does not reach the ears of the Zycarian soldiers."

"Why? I do not understand?"

"If your men knew the truth Kira, they would follow me out of fear. King Victar's greatest mistake was believing that he could conquer Spartica with an army driven by fear."

Taking her words into consideration, Kira understood why she must remain silent. It was odd to her that Artemis had chosen to deny the power that came along with being Orion's mate. Her loyalty however was to the woman who had saved Kotar from death. Using this knowledge as her moral compass she choose not to reveal the true position of the woman they had embraced as their leader.

The following day did not get off to a good start. The Zycarians suffered many causalities and lack of rest had begun to take its toll on Artemis. She was fighting her own weariness as hard as she was fighting King Victar's army. It was very difficult but she continued to fight in spite of the insurmountable odds, Artemis was determined to see Orion again. It appeared that all was lost when Victar's army finally managed to breech the city walls. She ordered the civilians to seek refuge underneath the city but to her surprise most of them choose to stand beside the Zycarian army to fight and die if necessary in order to keep their beloved city safe from Victar's rule.

With a strong gust of wind, he came, rushing over the hills like a force of nature. The Zycarians thought that it was thunder from the heavens or a massive explosion but Artemis knew, even without seeing him, she knew that her mate had arrived.

Kira and the surviving soldiers that Orion had left behind joined Artemis and bravely fought at her side. Seeing the decimation of the enemy, Kira shouted to the troops.

"It is he! Orion has come!"

Artemis had never had the pleasure of seeing him in action, the devastation that Orion wrought was beyond her wildest dreams. She could not make out his form; he was fast, making his way through King Victar's army as if they were puppets or playthings. Witnessing his fury snapped Artemis out of her weary state and inspired her to new heights. Ignoring her minor wounds she led an aggressive charge into the enemy's territory.

The tide had turned in their favor. The Zycarians shifted from a position of defending the city into an offensive stance focused on annihilating the King's army.

Showing no mercy to all who entered his path, Orion's fury made the presence of the Zycarian soldiers almost obsolete, fighting at full strength he vowed to decimate everyone whom he held responsible for the death of his beloved Artemis.

Less than an hour later, Victar's army lay dead or morbidly wounded at Orion's feet. Artemis looked up at him across the field he stood alone, drenched in blood, staring at her in disbelief.

Dropping her sword, she ran to him at top speed disregarding her position she began to cry out to him.

"Orion, I love you!"

He wasn't sure of what he heard it was hard to make out what she was saying above the noise of the victorious crowd. Feeling brave, she shouted again.

"Orion! I love you!"

This time he heard her and on instinct he met her words with his lips, he kissed her harder and deeper than ever experiencing a level of joy he had never known before this moment. Breathless she pulled away to explain herself.

"I know that I have told you that I know nothing of love and that was true… before I met you. I cannot express the joy I feel in seeing you again! Love is the only word I can use to describe it!"

Before he could reply, legions of Zycarians surrounded them chanting her name, lifting her above the crowd and whisking her away. He was so humbled by her words that he dropped to his knees and thanked the source that the he had met her and that she was still alive.

After arriving within the city walls, Orion stood apart from Artemis and enjoyed watching her and her men celebrate their victory. She made her way through the crowd to where he was standing. Artemis was hesitant at first but in the end she could not resist the urge to embrace him.

He held onto her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Artemis, my love, I apologize for doubting you."

Surprised by his comment she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"You were entitled to your own opinion."

"Nevertheless this is not what I had in mind when I asked for your hand, after this is over I will take you away so that we can properly celebrate our union."

"You have been true to your word I cannot complain, I feel invigorated, truly alive. You were right when you said that there is no substitute for battle. I cannot think of a more perfect way to celebrate our joining than liberating a planet. "

"When I first saw you I couldn't believe my eyes. How did you managed to hold the city with only a handful of soldiers?"

"Perhaps your "Source" was with us. I cannot speak for the others, but my main motivation was staying alive long enough to see you again."

As he leaned in to kiss her, Barda rode into the city with the rest of the Zycarian army.

"Artemis! I am pleased to see that you are alive!"

Barda jumped from her horse and rushed over to Artemis and embraced her.

"I thank you for your kind words my sister but I cannot take the credit for this victory, were it not for the determination of the people of Zycaria we would all have surely perished."

"I understand why Hippolyta was so reluctant to let you go, we are fortunate to have you join our ranks, in a short time you have proven to be an invaluable asset to the New Gods."

"Our communication with New Genesis, is it-?"

"Cut off? Yes, Artemis, I tried to contact Takion but to no avail."

"Perhaps we should try other means." Artemis suggested.

"You know of a way to get word to the others?" Orion asked.

"There is a very powerful mystic who lives among the Zycarians I am sure she can conjure a spell to let them know that we are in need of assistance."

"Perhaps you two should bathe first." Barda suggested.

Barda's comment amused Artemis.

"You are right Barda; it would be rude to show up on Nysa's doorstep caked in the enemy's blood."

Orion and Barda both laughed at her comment.

"Barda, would you mind if Artemis and I-"Orion asked.

"Of course not! You two deserve some time alone."

"If you need us we will be-" Artemis added.

"At the lake, I know, enjoy yourselves I won't expect you back until tomorrow."

Orion mounted his horse and Artemis was not far behind him, they raced to the lake anxious to once again be alone together. When they reached their destination he rushed to embrace her, this time, there was no hesitation in his actions he immediately began to undress her longing to be as close to her as possible. Artemis returned his passion reliving him of his clothing as well. She was puzzled when he suddenly stopped and held her, both of them panting wildly.

"What is it Orion? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I need to gather myself. My need for you is so great, I am afraid that I will hurt you."

Hearing his regard for her comfort made her love him even more she wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of his bare skin on hers. When his breathing became steady she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Orion my love, this time _I _will lead."

He smiled at her words and nodded approvingly. She led him to the spot where they had made love before and as she guided him to lay down she slowly crawled on top of him.…

Artemis was brave but he knew her well enough to see the hint of fear in her eyes. He didn't move, allowing her to take as much of him as she wanted and even though it took every ounce of his will power not to touch her and take over he lay still and enjoyed watching his wife take her pleasure. After she was spent she turned her attention to him. Taking his hands in hers she led them to her breasts, touching them gave him a wave of pleasure she quickened her pace and he cried out releasing himself inside her. Afterwards she collapsed on his chest and they lay together in silence relishing the moment. Her hands quietly explored his body and as she noticed that the rough patch of skin she discovered before he had gone to defend the Norkens had grown substantially larger, Artemis was alarmed. She had many questions but in spite of her legendary bravery she could not find the courage to question him. No words were spoken. She rose first and headed for the lake to bathe and Orion followed her.

Orion made it to the lake, and shortly and after jumping into the cool waters he saw his reflection and was horrified. Their technology had indeed failed; he saw his true self in the water and was puzzled by his wife's reaction.

Artemis saw him examining his reflection and swam up behind him slipping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly.

"How can this be?" He asked.

"How can what be?"

"I do not understand how you could lie with me looking the way that I do."

"I fell in love with _you _Orion, not a face or an image. Many men are fixated on the physical beauty of the Amazon race. What they do not know is that our beauty is a gift from the Gods its purpose is to reflect what lies inside of us. When I look upon you as your true self I am not repulsed. Your true visage reflects the soul of the warrior within."

Once again her words left him speechless. He believed on the night that he met her that she was the one meant for him. Her acceptance of him in his natural state confirmed this belief, as a result Orion's devotion to Artemis magnified. He watched her as she released her excessively long hair before disappearing underwater. When she re-emerged she was in front of him smiling brightly, he grabbed her and kissed her with passion.

"Was I? I mean, did I do it properly?" She asked.

He laughed at her question.

"Once again I amuse you?"

"I am sorry, it's just that, oh hell Artemis I love you past the point of reason and there is no wrong way for you to make love to me. I am honored every time you touch me. I have no idea what I could have possibly done to ever win the love of a woman such as you."

"Now it is my turn to be amused. Your humility never ceases to amaze me. You are a God and I am merely a mortal yet here you are-"

"Merely a mortal? I think not. No mortal could hold back an army of 50,000 soldiers with a handful of untrained soldiers."

"Let us not forget that had it not been for the ordinary citizens we would hav-."

"Ordinary citizens whom you rallied to support the cause. Artemis, I was waiting for a more appropriate time to tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"Come let us make a fire, this is far too important t-"

"I sense that you are stalling. We have always been direct with each other if there is something I should know then you must tell me now!"

Seeing the urgency in her plea he knew that there was no time like the present.

"I thought that you knew, that you understood-"

"Understood what? Do not speak in riddles."

He pulled her close and looked directly into her eyes.

"Artemis, you are no longer mortal. Because of our union, the source has granted you immortality. You will never grow old; we will be together for all eternity."

"But how?"

"It does not matter how, or why. The source has spoken. You are one of us now, a New God."

She was speechless. When the reality of his words hit her and she knew that there was no turning back. Orion mistook her silence for regret.

"I am sorry; I should have told you before we-"

"No! Do not apologize! I am here with you because this is where I want to be. Immortality is a gift, one that has been denied the Bana. My only regret is that I cannot bear you any offspring I am sure that at some poi-"

"Never! Artemis, I did not marry you because of the children you would give me, I married you because I love you. "

"You were right, this is a shock but it is not an unpleasant one. We are fortunate to have found each other. Let us rest and enjoy our time together; tomorrow we must return to our duties."

He searched her eyes to see if he could find a trace of regret, finding none he held her in his arms thanking the source for sending him a mate who loved and understood him as she did.

During the night Artemis felt a chill. The fire was dying and during the last flicker of the flames she examined Orion's body. The rough patch of skin on his lower back had grown larger; it had become rock hard and caused her grave concern. He began to stir and she wrestled with the thought of waking him and questioning him about his affliction, but once again she decided against it and curled up closer to him before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
